mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
Vehicles in Mad City are used as transportation for users. They can be spawned using the Phone by clicking the Spawn button and selecting the vehicle you wish to spawn. There are land vehicles, sea vehicles, and air vehicles. The Camaro, the boat, and the helicopter are all free. You cannot spawn vehicles in certain areas such as the Prison. When they are spawned they will be painted a random color unless you have edited it in a Garage in which it will be painted whatever you chose at the time. To enter a vehicle, find a location where the icon comes up saying "Enter Driver" and press "E". To ride in a car as a passenger find a location where the icon comes up saying "Enter Passenger" and press "E". To purchase a vehicle, find a vehicle you do not currently own and attempt to drive it. The purchase prompt will appear on your screen with the "Yes" or "No" options. You can obtain Nitro (NO2) by driving onto the pavement of the gas station. Vehicles that are bought are permanently added into your inventory, meaning they stay if you die and/or leave the game. There are 25 different Vehicles in Mad City, 17 of which are Cars(or land Vehicles), 3 are boats(or sea Vehicles), and 5 are air Vehicles. To customize Vehicles with your owned skins, you must be at a Garage, while riding in the Vehicle you wish to customize and then clicking customize, and then select the skins you want to equip on your Vehicle and click equip. The current vehicles in the game are: Land Vehicles = Camaro(Cost: Free) SWAT(Unlocked with the SWAT gamepass) Phantom(Unlocked by reaching Rank 50 in Season 1) Reaper(Unlocked by reaching Rank 100 in Season 1) Mini(Cost: , Location: Suburb) ATV(Cost: , Location: Camp) Dirt Bike(Cost: , Location: Camp) Shelby(Cost: , Location: Parking Garage) Mustang(Cost: , Location: Outskirts Gas Station) Challenger(Cost: , Location: Parking Lot) Tracer(Cost: , Location: Dealership) 911(Cost: , Location: ?) Inferno(Cost: , Location: Dealership) Stingray(Cost: , Location: Dealership) Roadster(Cost: , Location: City Gas Station) GTR(Cost: , Location: Dealership Parking Lot) Avenger(Cost: , Location: Dealership) Fury (Cost: , Location: Dealership) Thunderbird(Cost: , Location: Bus Station) |-| Sea Vehicles = Boat(Cost: Free) Jet Ski(Cost: , Location:Prison dock) Hydro(Cost: , Location: City Dock) |-| Air Vehicles = Helicopter(Cost: Free, but can not be spawned with the phone. Location: Police base and Hospital Parking Lot) Plane(Cost: , Location:Airport) Scout(Cost: , Location: Airport) Buzzard(Cost: , Location: Airport) Warhawk(Cost: , Location: Airport) |-| Vehicle Controls by Type Land Vehicles = |-| Air Vehicles = *You can't spawn vehicles in the prison. *Vehicles always spawn facing the same direction (helicopters spawn facing the opposite direction). *Cars despawn if they touch the water. *Most vehicles can be rendered immobile by either shooting the tires of land vehicles or shooting the base of air vehicles. The SWAT is immune to this rule. *Cars or helicopters despawn when not being used. *The helicopter is free, but players must now get it from atop the police base or the hospital parking lot. *The plane's price was increased from to . Category:Vehicles Category:Gameplay Category:Browse Category:Land Vehicles Category:Air Vehicles Category:Sea Vehicles Category:Cars